Loving in a world full of deads
by Yacrox
Summary: Survive mean everything to Naruto the only thing more important than that is those beautiful women that care so much about him. Naruto x Saeko x Shizuka. Maybe more you don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto X H.O.T.D**

 **Naruto is 18 and a third year students as Saeko, he will be a bit God-like using his Katana or guns, this a Naruto x Shizuka... well I am thinking about adding Saeko as well but I have to think about it.**

* * *

"Kill" talking

 _"Kill"_ thinking

 **"KILL!"** Shouting

 **Chapter 1**

 **Day Z**

 **6:30 am 6 hours and 10 minutes left**

In front of a mirror teenager with spiky blond hair with red hair tips, about 18 with 3 whiskers like marks on each cheek (5'7 tall), fixing his black blazer over his white V-neck plane shirt, covering his well toned body, with one tattoo with the kanji for winner, in front of a mirror, this teenager is Naruto Namikaze, today is the one year anniversary of the death of his parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, they were killed in a bank robbery, when the robbers though that it would be better if they killed some hostages to make some pressure on the police.

He start looking for his black and white sneakers to put them on and get out of the house.

His red like ruby eyes show no emotion, not without having seen any of the two women who fill his life with fun and excitement ... those girls are non other than the Fujimi Academy nurse Shizuka Marikawa; despite her very outgoing and innocent personality also being a little distracted, it's a good nurse, and the other girl in his live Saeko Busujima; third year student of Fujimi Academy and president of the Club of kendo, using swords second best through the hole academy except Naruto being the only one to beat her.

Today he knew he won't reach the first three quarters but still today a year ago his parents died, did not matter much come or not besides being a lazy genius who no one can't touch because of his strength and brain only to be equal or better than Saya Takagi one of the two friends he had when he was younger along with Takashi, both he and Naruto always protect her from the bullies because of her pink hair, and he could care much less because today begins with his natural argument with Koichi Shido; manipulative and cruel teacher who protects his students as if they were part of a cult.

"Sigh" remember Shido's students make him feel sick.

Grabbing his sunglasses, the keys of his Honda 2000, his backpack and wallet with enough money to pay for some fuel, some flowers and a bit more.

* * *

 **7:00 am 5 hours and 10 left**

Naruto leaves home without knowing the problems the he will be facing from now on with his friends, he got in the car, lit it and remembered how his father had taught him long ago with a melancholic look on his face.

* * *

 **Time skip. 4 hours and 50 left**

Naruto stopped in front of a flower shop that belong to one of his friend's family, the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Naruto entered the store with a smile as Ino had not changed, remained the same screaming girl with super inflated ego but she stopped yelling at her mother when she heard the doorbell ring and looking who was it ready to shout that they are not open.

"Hey Ino, long time not see, ne?" Naruto ask her waving his hand getting her out of the trance that she was in at the moment he entered.

"N-N-Naruto?" She asked nervously not really knowing who is the man in a suit with sunglasses.

"Who is it Ino...?" Asked Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino's father "... Oh it's you Naruto, I am sorry for what happened a year ago, wait here I am going to bring the flowers" only to get a sad smile and a nod.

Both stay in silence waiting for Inoichi to come back.

After a few minutes Inoichi came back with a bunch of white and red flowers.

Ino notice the sad smile and a quick thank you from Naruto but she decided to ask her father later.

"How much do I own you?" Naruto asked looking at the flowers.

"Take them as a gift after all they were both very good friend" Inoichi replied looking downcast.

"Thanks" with that Naruto leave the shop.

"Daddy, why Naruto came here and left with those flowers?" Ino asked her father in pure curiosity.

"Well Ino-chan the thing is that Naruto's parents both died a year ago, so he's going to their graves leaving flowers for them" Inoichi explained to her daughter who looked down sadly.

* * *

 **With Naruto. 4 hours and 30 left**

Naruto is driving with the windows close and the music very high, he's listening at I miss you- Blink 182; he had it rough without his parents but living alone without his mother lectures of how he had to be a good young man, or his father and his crazy way of thinking, but since that day he knew something if he was going through something an it is worth it he'll win no matter what.

His body moving in autopilot because he start remembering how he first met with Shizuka.

* * *

 _ **(-flashback 2½ year ago-)**_

 _Naruto was looking for a place to sleep without Saya coming to scold him or Saeko look for him to train a bokken._

 _After half a period failed to find anything, walking in a relaxed way with his hands in his pockets and his eyes half open, at one point he find himself on the floor with a woman around 26-27 years old with blond hair and her J-cup breast pressing against his chest and their lips almost touching._

 _"Hmm...Are you comfy right there?"Naruto asked the to the blond that tackle him with a small blush reaching his cheeks looking elsewhere._

 _"E-E-emmm... Yes I mean.. No... eeee... I mean sorry" the blond woman that tackle Naruto said quickly but with her face red from embarrassment and the close distance, getting up almost instantly._

 _"Ara ara... no problem there's no damage that a simple nap can't fix... I am Naruto Namikaze and you are?" Naruto asked getting up and rubbing his back._

 _"I am Shizuka Marikawa, and I am the Academy Nurse, nice to meet you, you can come with me at the infirmary and you can take your nap there like a sorry for bumping into you" The now Identified Shizuka offered to Naruto who nodded lazily but with a happy smile._

 _From that day he and Shizuka became friends he would go and sleep at the infirmary from time to time and Shizuka asked him to teach her some self defense in case of Shido or his goons try something on her, but Naruto being near her they wouldn't dare to try anything even being his second year, he already has his reputation created, not only because he beat the unbeatable Saeko Busujima, no is because he beat the shit out of 5 guys from his same grade that were bullying his other new friend Kohta Hirano, from that day he both he and Hirano became friends._

* * *

 _ **(-flashback ended-)**_

* * *

When Naruto remember finish and the song was over and he is in the parking lot of the cemetery and car shutdown, he just smirk and got out of the car and start walking towards the entrance, already in he start walking towards two medium sized gravestones with the names of _Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina both great parents, friends and human beings._

"It's been awhile, ne Kaa-san, Tou-san?" He only said that as he put the red and white roses in the middle of the gravestones and start praying.

* * *

 **4 hours left**

After Naruto pay his respect to his parents he felt a bit of regret when he remember the faces of the robbers when he found them kill them and stole the half of the money they had, that was around ¥40.0000 because they hadn't spent the money at all, it had only been two months of bank robbery and the death of Naruto's parents.

* * *

 _ **(-flashback 10 months ago-)**_

 _Naruto had been looking for the robbers during a hole month before he knew where exactly they were at, the next month he trained with Soichiro Takagi; Saya's father, he keep refining his style with_ _ **shi no megami**_ _the sentient katana's name and Rika Minami; Shizuka's best friend and one of the top 10 shooters in Japan, she taught him how to use guns mostly handguns, assault rifles and sniper rifles until the exhaustion.(Even if Rika needed more convincement than the first one *MakeoutWithNaruto* but in the end both enjoy it)_

 _The last day of that month Naruto was in front of the place where the thieves were hiding, he was standing looking at the entrance with a Desert Eagle and P90 both silenced, just waiting for the moment to attack like a hunter to his prey._

 _He entered stealthily, while walking began to count how many they were, managed to count them all unseen, in total were 6, 2 standing guard and the rest sleeping._

 _Naruto approach behind the two that were making guard silently, unsealing his katana and pointing the P90 towards one of the men, he did a perfect diagonal slash in the back of one of the guards, taking advantage of the shock that the other guy was in he shoots at him killing him instantly, sounds of bodies falling to the ground alert the other that were sleeping only to see their friends on the floor in a pool of blood and a pair of red eyes and a grin of a maniac that was enjoin killing them._

 _Naruto just looked at them waking up ready to kill them with the gun in his hand._

 _The only coherent though that cross their mind was SCREAM but it didn't go out._

 _In the moment Naruto saw that they were going to scream he shoot at them as quick as he could, a blood bath was the only thing left._

 _When the police arrive they found 6 dead bodies all of them except one had bullet holes through the head or the heart and half of the money that was stolen from the bank 2 months ago._

* * *

 _ **(-flashback ended-)**_

He goes to the academy in his car ready for another day full of tedious lessons,

* sigh * _' well at least I can have a nap in the infirmary with Shizuka'_ A perverted smile passed across Naruto's face recalling that Shizuka likes to snuggle when sleeping in infirmary bed.

* * *

 **3 hours left**

Naruto arrive at the front gates of the academy, parking the car and went to the infirmary to take a nap with his favorite nurse.

Knocking the door, his eyes half open by boredom managed to hear someone muttering "I'm coming" from female voice on the other side of the door.

Shizuka opened the door

* yawn *

"Who is it?" Shizuka said without seeing who is it.

"Oi!, Shizuka-chan don't tell me you were taking a nap without me?" Naruto asked pouting.

Shizuka nodded to wake up and look who is the person who asked it, only one person talking to her that way...

"Naruto-kun!" Shizuka yelled happily, she hug him tightly against her breast.

"Not that I'm complaining about this pair of comfy pillows, but it's kinda hard to breath" Naruto said between breaths.

Shizuka just blush from the 'comfy pillows' comment and let him free from her tight embrace.

"Come on, Shizuka-chan I want to take a nap before Saya or Saeko come to find me" Naruto lifted her into his arms bridal style and took her to the hospital bed for 30 minutes of sleep.

* * *

 **2 hours left.**

" think we slept over "a drowsy Naruto Shizuka who was huddled in the arms of Naruto.

"Don't go yet Naruto-kun, I don't want to loose my warm and muscular pillow" Shizuka mutter snuggling in Naruto's chest.

"How can I say not to my clumsy and beautiful nurse?" Naruto asked huskily in Shizuka's ear making her blush and 'eepp' in surprise.

* * *

 **Hour 0, it begins**

Naruto goes out of the infirmary and start putting his black blazer on he start wandering around the hall when something got his attention at the front gate of the school was a strange man. He looked like your average working man. But he just kept walking into the gate for some reason. 'Who is that? Something is wrong with him, why is he just walking into the gate like that?'

By this point in time 4 teachers arrived. Naruto recognized the physical education teachers. He didn't recognize the last two teachers standing behind the first two but Naruto knew the two in front personally. The one at the very front was Mr Teshima, the self-defense teacher. He was a 6ft 30yrs old, black hair, brown eyes. He was wearing black pants and a light blue shirt with the collar turned up. He and Naruto had their little moments together, like when he caught Naruto skipping classes. He is one of the teachers that understood Naruto somewhat. He would always sit with him for some time and talk.

And the woman of the group was Ms Hayashi, or as Naruto knows her as, Kyoko. She is a 27yrs old, 5'8 with reddish-brown hair, which she keeps, in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. Her eyes are light brown and she wears glasses. She has a full figure with large J cup breasts. She was wearing a white button up jacket over a yellow shirt that stained over her large bust, with a white skirt and white heeled shoes.

Now she is the ping-pong club's adviser and was put in charge of the female athletic students this year. "What do you want?" asked Kyoko as she waved her index finger at him. "We will call the police if you do anything strange."

"It's okay, Ms Hayashi-Chan, let me handle it." Said Teshima with a blush on his face and pride in his eyes. He walked up to the guy and forcefully grabbed him through the gate and pulled him till he hit his head repeatedly on metal gate. Surprised by Teshima's actions, Kyoko said, "Wait, Teshima-Sensei! Excessive violence is prohibi-"

She was interrupted by Teshima's scream of pain after the crazed man bit a chunk of his arm off. Teshima was now rolling around on the floor as blood began to shot out of his open wound.

Naruto at the time was surprised with the turn of events, but only show it with raised eyebrows.

His thoughts ended the exact moment Teshima's life did.

"H-he's dead." The old gym teacher said as he had both his index finger and middle finger on his neck. "I-It can't be…" trailed off Kyoko as she trembled because of the amount of blood she just saw come out of Teshima.

"From this kind of wound? Is that even possible?" There talk came to a halt as they saw Teshima's hand twitch. Kyoko, walked up to Teshima's body. "Are you okay! Thank god!" Kyoko said with much relief in her voice. But before she could move Teshima bite through her throat as she screamed in agony.

"Well, let's see how this turn out" whispered Naruto as he saw Teshima kill the female teacher. It got worst as Teshima tried to bite the other teacher who was trying to pry off the lady.

He start walking towards one certain class.

* * *

 **==Time Skip==**

The nameless teacher stooped his English lesson and addressed Naruto with a tone of anger. "Namikaze! What are you doing here, Shouldn't you be in your own class room!" Naruto just stare at the stupid teacher who was scared of the killer look in his eyes, then he reached out and grabbed both Rei's and Saya's arm, hoisting them up and out of there seat and motioning Kohta to follow him.

"Come with me you two. We're going to get out of here now!" At that moment, all the class had different reactions, one Saya Takagi immediately stood up, knowing something was wrong when she saw the seriousness and worried look in Naruto's eyes.

Hisashi walked up to his girlfriend best friend, knowing something was wrong seeing the way Naruto was acting. The most popular and llazy boy this way only when shit hit the fan "What's wrong Naruto-sempai? Did something happen to you?" Naruto turned to face Hisashi and said with his usual but serious voice. Which made the nearby students shiver.

"Some of the teachers were just killed at the entrance of the school" This shocked, Hisashi asked "Are you serious? There has to be a logical explanation you just saw" Hisashi finished with a confused look.

"You know something I don't have or want to explain any shit to you, so FUCK OFF" this brought different reactions from people though the only ones to really believe him were, Saya, and Kohta Hirano and Takashi that just made it to the classroom.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Naruto, you don't have the right to talk to my boyfriend like that!" Rei force her arm out of his grasp.

"As if I care, I was doing this because of Takashi, I am taking my cousin and friend with me so Fuck you!" Naruto snap and taking Saya and Kohta with him.

* * *

 **==Outside of the classroom==**

Naruto, Saya and Kohta are looking for a door to get out of the school.

"Come on, stay here and wait for me, I'm going to look for Shizuka and Saeko" With that he start running towards the infirmary.

All of a sudden they here the intercom turn on and the principle's voice was heard.

 **["This announcement is for all students. A violent incident is taking place in the school right now! All students must evacuate in accordance with their teachers' instructions! I repeat, a violent incident is taking place in the school right now!"]**

"So… They finally realized it huh." Naruto mumbled loud enough for himself to hear it. The announcement continued. **["All students must evacuate according-"]** then a crashing noise is heard then silence…

 **["…help me! Stop it! Help!"]**

"Well…shit" drawled Naruto.

All the teachers and student continued to listen to the announcement in shock and horror.

 **["That hurts! That hurts! That hurts!"]**

* * *

 **== Fujimi High Kendo Room ==**

In the room was a lone girl in the standard school uniform. In her left hand was a bokken but when she heard the principle's screams for help she griped her bokken tight enough to hear her knuckles pop.

 **["Help me! I'm going to die!"]**

* * *

 **== Fujimi High Nurse Office ==**

 **["Help me! I'm going to die!"]**

After those words have been said, a Shizuka who was asleep using her breast as a set of pillows because Naruto left her woke up from her nap with drool running down the left side of her mouth.

Despite having such a rude awaking, all she could say is…"Huh? Naruto-kun are you making all that noise?"

* * *

 **== Majority of The Fujimi High School ==**

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. No one dared to make a sound. All felt like the world was ending right before their eyes. Then a piece of chalk fell of the teacher's podium in a class. As it fell, it looked as if time itself had stopped. But because of that little piece of chalk hitting the ground then sparked something big. Even though it seemed like only the teachers was the only one to hear it, it still had an effect so large that it would seem that it was heard by the entire school. Like animals, when that little snap was heard, that little sound alerted the whole school that all hell broke loose…

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **So the girls Naruto will have are**

 **Shizuka**

 **Rika**

 **Saeko**

 **I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all again, I thank you for the support that was the first chapter, second I forgot to say that Saya's father is the half brother of Minato that's the reason for Naruto's red eyes.**

 **Also Rika won't be joining Naruto's girlfriends until later and Saeko maybe not be one of his girlfriends I am thinking about it.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Kill" talking

 _"Kill" thinking_

 **"KILL!"** Shouting

 **Chapter 2**

 **Moving between the undead**

Start.

Naruto came to his car, opens it and began looking for his Desert Eagle and his katana to cut through the undead.

"I found you my dear friend" Naruto holds in his hand a silver Desert Eagle with the design of a red fox on the handle, with a silencer and 3 magazines in his hands.

"I hope Saeko and Shizuka are good, * sigh * well I'm not going to worry about Saya because she is with Kohta and I know he's going to protect her" Naruto thought as he settled his katana on his right hip.

He started walking toward the entrance quickly yet quietly taking out as many zombies as he could.

* * *

 **==With Saya and Kotha==**

"Ok, we are here." Hirano said as they entered what looked like a wood shop classroom. "What do we do now? Although, I do see some things that would come in handy." "Just shut up you chubby geek!" Saya growled, clearly annoyed. "Lock the door so they won't come in."

Hirano quickly did that and turned back to the girl. "I-I locked it." Seeing the tools laid out on the desk in front of her, he asked, "Are you going to use those as weapons?" "You're one of those basement shut-ins, one of those military nerds or gun geeks aren't you? Come one, you must have seen this thing before; it was in that Mel Gibson movie."

"A nail gun…and it's gas!" Hirano said as he observed it. "Hell yeah! We won't be able to carry it around if it was one of those compressor types, right? God, you're fat and stupid." Saya sighed.

"So you like movies?" Hirano asked as he worked. "Don't be ridiculous. I am a genius, so I know everything!" Saya stated like it was obvious.

As Hirano went through all their supplies that they found, he asked a question that had been bothering him. "So…how do you know Naruto?"

Saya looked at him stupidly before saying, "Simple, he is my cousin his father is my father half brother, until the robbers in that bank a year ago" Saya respond but the last part more to herself but he heard it.

Of course how didn't heard that the parents of the most popular guy in the hole academy had died, and a month later all the robbers where found dead and only a half of the money. Many people though it had been Naruto but never pass more than whispers the same had been with the rumors of Naruto and Shizuka having something.

Both frown however, those thoughts were put on hold as the door to the room was being banged on by them. Luckily, Hirano was done just as the door burst open and they flooded in and he managed to shoot them all down with nails. "Gotcha!" he said with an insane smirk.

" Hirano?" Saya asked, a bit shocked.

He just keep shooting with a killer glint in his glasses.

"You see the drill and the nails over there?" Hirano asked as he kept on shooting. "Will you put them in a bag or something?" "Excuse me? You're nobody to me, what makes you think you can order me around?" Saya said, clearly offended.

He looked back at her with his killer face, freaking her out, before the face changed into a smile. "Please?" Sighed, the pink haired girl relented. "Alright."

* * *

 **==Time skip 5minutes later==**

Kotha killed all of **them** that were near him or Saya, so they stop at a side of the hallway they are in.

"Can I ask you something?" Hirano asked. "What?" "Well, why are you with me?"

"Why? Because of Naruto." Saya said, arrogantly. "Yeah…I can see that. Oh well." Hirano said with sigh, as he should not be surprised. He then straightened up and became serious as he held his nail gun at the ready.

"Hey, you're on the ball all of a sudden." Saya said with a smile. "Something click in you or what?"

"I don't know! But I guess it did!" Hirano said excitedly before they rushed out of the room to escape this place. "Now let's go and find Naruto! I'm sure he had found someone.

* * *

 **==With Shizuka==**

She was just act stupid and like nothing was bad, but she was actually worried and trying to ignore the undead kid in her room. "What should I do? I can't get a hold of the police or the fire department. I can treat them but they'll just die and once they die, they'll resurrect! This is just like that George Romeo movie I saw."

"I don't think it is time to be impressed." The student boy said, out of breath. "Let's get out of here Shizuka-sensei!" "Hold on a second. Let me take all the stuff I can carry." Shizuka replied as she reached in the medical cabinets. "I hope Naruto-kun is ok." She mumbled to herself so no one heard her.

"Just do it quickly!" The student freaked out before the windows to the office broke open and they broke through. He managed to get in front of the nurse and got bit in the shoulder for his troubles. " Shizuka-Sensei! Get out of here quick!"

"Hey." The nurse said as she backed up, clearly afraid, but putting up her stupid personality. In reality, she was much smarter thanks to Naruto and she liked that about him. She knew she was not that smart and he took the time to help her understand a lot. "Hey, I'm sorry, what was your name again, please?"

"What?" The student asked, not believing what he heard and his lack of attention got the better of him as he was pushed down and the undead fell on him as well. They were about to get to the school nurse, she looked scared

 _'No I still have to tell Naruto how do I feel about him'_ she thought desperately. But thankfully someone came to the rescue. If she remembered correctly, this was one from kendo club who challenged Naruto time to time. Saeko.

Her name was Saeko Busujima. She has long and straight bluish Indigo hair with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she has bluish-purple eyes. Like most of the students, she wears the normal school uniform but with long skirt, even though they do have kendo uniforms. Another notable thing about her is that she had large D cup breast.

Saeko easily took them all down in a flash. When the undead were dead yet again, she walked over to the student who had been bitten trying to protect Shizuka and said, "I am the captain of the kendo club, Saeko Busujima, What's your name kid?"

The kid coughed out some blood and stuttered out, "Ishi."

"Ishi, you did a great job protecting Dr. Marikawa. I admire your courage." She said softly. "You do know what happens to you once you get bitten. Do you want your parents and friends to see you like that? If the answer is no, I will end your life as painlessly as I can"

The boy stared at her for moment, knowing it was the end for him either way and smiled weakly. "P-please do that." As she took up her sword to get ready for this, Shizuka panicked, "Wait! What are you going to do?"

Before she killed Ishi, a bullet between the eyes kill him, they just saw in shock as Ishi's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"It is better than a hit with your bokken, Saeko "a voice said behind them, both recognized it as the voice of Naruto, who is leaning against the door frame looking at the hallway that is full of undead bodies without their heads.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizuka scream happily running towards him with open arms ready to hug him.

* * *

 **==With Saya and Kohta==**

Saya and Hirano were in one of the schools hallways trying to experiment. Right now, there was only 3 of them in the hall and they wanted to see just what their full capabilities are…..By throwing wet rags at them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hirano asked looking nervous. "Just shut up and watch," said Saya as she wet cloth from a water bucket and threw it at the face of one of the dead students. She then threw another cloth again, only this time she threw it at a one random locker. The now dead students walked up to the locker and started to bang on it as if they were trying to get through.

"You See that? They didn't react when something hit their bodies. Their senses are dead. They only respond to sound….most likely they can't see either. Otherwise they wouldn'tbump into the lockers." Finished Saya.

"What about heat?" asked Hirano. "I am sure we'll get plenty of opportunities to find out" "Let's go." She said after a standing up from her position.

"So are we going outside?" asked Hirano nervously. "What are you trying to say?" she asked irritated with the boy. "Well, I hate walking" he said with blue lines on his forehead. She turned to him fully scolding, "that's why a chubby-geek is so…" he cringed "you can say that again, when you are old enough to get driver's license" she said with a pervert glint in her eyes.

But she didn't continue because she was staring at more of them closing on them **.**

* * *

 **==With Naruto, Saeko and Shizuka==**

Naruto, Saeko and Shizuka walked briskly through the hall knocking them away when they got to close.

Shizuka couldn't run so Naruto decided that it's better if he take her piggy back.

"The faculty room? It's going to be a pain to get there." "But all the car keys are in that room" said a jogging Shizuka, causing her boobs to bounce on Naruto's back. Saeko then knocked another one of them away.

"Why don't you kill them? You can do that easily, can't you?" asked a curious Shizuka. I mean, Saeko did kill all the ones in her office so why is this different? "You wouldn't want to stuck at a place just because you want to smash all their heads"

"They would surround you before you know. Besides they are unbelievably strong, once they grab you it's difficult to get away." Explained Naruto to Shizuka had a look of amazement and understanding after his explanation.

"You can let me down, now Naruto-kun, I think I'm going to run with you" Shizuka climb off of Naruto, then proceeded to take a step forward. Unfortunately, she tripped on a rug that was on the floor causing several different effects. First falling over Naruto, second her boobs bounced on his face, she fell on her ass over his lap in an erotic position over him.

This caused different reactions in the group, first Saeko made a face of jealousy and fury because she is too close to her Naruto-kun... Wait did she really call him her...Naruto-kun?. But Naruto had a perverted smile, because he didn't want her to hit and ended up grabbing her ass and last but no least, Shizuka's face gained a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous and try to get off of him but he didn't let her.

Naruto moved closer to her ear enough for her to feel his hot breathing"Ara ara... Shizuka-chan, I didn't know you wanted to do it here in the academy full with **them** and with Saeko watching us"

* Cough *

Before she could answer Saeko coughed breaking moment between them, moving quickly she got off of him and stared at the ground mumbling something about "blonds being pervs" and "how she should let Rika have her way with him"

Saeko just stood there looking at Naruto laughing like nothing had happened on the ground and Shizuka cursing him.

"What you are wearing isn't exactly made for running." said Saeko as she grabbed the bottom of Shizuka skirt. Shizuka blushed and was about to tell Saeko to let go, but it was too late. Saeko ripped her skirt all the way up to her hip showing a little bit of her purple lace panties.

"Heyyyyy…it's an expensive brand!" Said a now mad and flushed Shizuka. Saeko just sighed and looked at Shizuka, "what's more important, clothes or your life?"

Her answer was a pouting Shizuka saying, "both!"

Naruto just stood there in silence looking at the girls with a lecherous grin placed on his face thinking about both Saeko and Shizuka doing some dirty stuff.

"Oi, both of you, much that I enjoy the show we need to get moving or more of **them** will come" Naruto said pointing out that they need to get out of there.

 **"KYAAAAAA!"**

 _"That was Saya screaming, Fuck I need to get there and quickly"_ Narutostart panicking because of his own thoughts

"What was that?" asked now scared nurse. "Is that from the faculty room?" asked Saeko.

They start running in that direction while Saeko asked, "so…how do you know Naruto-kun?". Shizuka first stare at her confusedly but then smiled widely "oh...that's simple, one day I was walking without looking where I was going, so I end up bumping into him, as a way to say sorry I let him that day to sleep in the infirmary and he end up visiting more often until it was daily" Shizuka said to Saeko who is muttering something like "That's why I couldn't find him".

"Girls, I have to hurry to get to my cousin before something bad happens" and with that Naruto speed up at the point just been a red/yellow and black blurb.

* * *

 **==With Saya and Kotha==**

"If you keep shooting them, how will we learn about them?" Saya said, having already learnt quite a lot. Their senses, except for their hearing, were dead! "Please, can you help me fight them?!" Hirano countered.

"Why do I have to do that?" Saya asked loudly. "The magazine is almost empty!"

"So what! Why don't you just reload it?" Saya shouted, "Their... their right behind you…. See?" Hirano said weakly. Saya looked and let out a shrill scream, alerted everyone and everything to their position.

* * *

 **==With Takashi and Rei==**

 _'That was Saya….but she is one floor down….'_. He knew he would not reach in time if he used stairs. "Follow me..." he ordered as he starts running at the stairs. Rei blinked but also start running "where are we going?" He didn't answer as he suddenly jump a half of the stairs.

"We are going to see who screamed, but if I'm not wrong I think that was Saya" Takashi theorized without looking at her.

"But Namikaze-san was with her when he left didn't he? Oh! Maybe he was bitten or he left her behind" Rei wandered without stop running

"..."

* * *

 **=With Saya, Kotha, Shizuka, Saeko and Naruto=**

She took a step back in fear while mumbling "Hi-Hirano…". Said man tried to fire but "the magazine is…" Saya then took a step back only to trip on the bag of tools she hadn't realized she dropped as her breasts bounced lightly. She then backed up to try and get some room between them but she ended up with her back against a broken trophy case.

Looking up in panic Saya mumbled, "Get away...get away!" "Takagi!" said Hirano in panic. "Stay back! Stay back!" yelled Saya as she threw trophy after trophy, as the dead person, but it had no effect as he kept walking towards her. Just then a bullet went through the dead student head killing it instantly.

This is the scene Saeko and Shizuka arrived. At first glance it looked like the dead man had gotten Saya, but it actually the dead man ha been killed . Saya is holding the dead man body that was currently dripping blood from a hole in the head made by one bullet. But Saeko couldn't think that anyone except Naruto had a gun in the academy; she is too lost in her thoughts to see the man that kill it.

But to her surprise suddenly a figure start walking towards Saya.

It was someone she knew too well. Naruto. Hirano was alright but Saya….so he moved fast.

Saya's face was turned other side as she cried "I can't take it anymore…MOM!" She dare to look up but to her dismay, the undead face was still there, she was about to scream again when she saw that the body was thrown back. Just then, her eyes fall on a lope of blonde and crimson hair. And she knew only one with that type of hair, so she immediately slump to the ground.

Everyone including Rei and Takashi just both came was staring at Naruto in shock as he disappear in a blurb holding his katana with both hands.

In the hall near them a mob of dead students are heading towards them but all of them stop when Naruto appear behind them sheathing his katana

*clic*

The only thing that could be heard in that moment, and with it the sound of bodies hitting the ground filling it with blood coming out randomly.

Some were sliced of head parts, other a deep cut in the centre and many more. As he reached the group, all seven of them fall behind him.

Just then Rei came out of her shock as she ran for Saya with Shizuka in toe who knock Hirano of his feet with her bouncing breasts asking " Takagi-san are you okay?". "M-Miyamoto…" Saya mumbled.

Meanwhile Naruto was shutting the door while staring in the distance. Takashi came from behind. Naruto asked without turning around "is everyone okay... Takashi" He sigh, he always know who was where "Yeah everyone is fine, just Takagi who is in shock".

As they move back to the group Rei was trying to calm down Saya while Shizuka and Hirano stood at side. Well Shizuka was spacing out a little. Saeko decided to speak, "You all know the school doctor Marikawa, right? And I am Saeko Busujima from class 3-A."

"Miss Busujima, I remember you won the national championship last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto; I am in the spear martial arts club."

"I am Takashi Komuro from class A, nice to meet you Busujima-sempai" Takashi exclaimed happily.

"Oh! I-I am Kohta Hirano from class B" "Nice to meet you." Saeko said with a closed eye smile, getting a gasp from the boy, as he was not used to having hot girls talk to him.

"And…I guess I don't need an introduction." Naruto chuckled. It was at this time that Saya regained some of herself.

"And…I guess I don't need an introduction." Naruto chuckled. It was at this time that Saya regained some of herself. What was once a normal day became a hellish nightmare. Seeing people die, get betrayed and turned into monsters, she had too let out her pent up emotions. "Why are you guys being so warm and fuzzy? Why are you being so polite to her, Miyamoto? You flunked last year, you are same age, and she is not your elder!"

"What are you talking about Takagi-san?" Hirano asked while Takashi grimaced. He knew what going on. This was what he and Naruto called, 'the snap' for situations like this.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE FOOL OUT OF ME! I AM GENIUS, YOU KNOW!...ONCE I PUT MY MIND TO IT, I AM INVINCIBLE" Saya shouted. "I'm a I'm a…"

"It's ok, that's enough." Said a person from behind her as said person put their hand on her shoulder. Snapping out of her crazed state, Saya looked to see who it was only to meet the eyes of concerned Naruto through the mirror.

"My clothes are all dirty…," she said still in a daze. "I'll need to have mommy take them to the cleaners." She said in a quiet voice as tears gathered up in the corners of her eyes. She then looked up into Naruto's eyes expecting them to show pity or even shame for her to act like that.

But all she see in those red half lidded eyes is affection, understanding and worry. Her emotional barriers finally broke as she turned around and buried her head into Naruto's chest. Naruto throw himself against a wall and wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

Tears dropped freely as she clutched onto Naruto like a lifeline. She cried into his chest as if he is gonna disappear if she let go, trying to console her Naruto started silently telling her everything would be okay he would protect her no matter what.

Naruto held her against him, letting her cry her fears and sadness onto his chest. He held her as his only family member ...maybe even alive. who knows, but he is going to be there when she needed him as he had told her.

The other watched the touching scene, the only sound being made being Saya as she cried her heart out. Naruto just hug her tightly no wanting to let go.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2**

 **I hope you like it and don't forget to review the story.**

 **Tell me if I should change something or someone.**

 **See ya on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating, Here's the new chapter of loving in a world full of deads, I decided that Saeko is going to be one of Naruto's girlfriends, so yeah I hope you enjoy it.**

"Kill" talking

 _"Kill" thinking_

 **"KILL!"** Shouting

 **Away from the deads**

Start

Shizuka, Saeko and Rei were watching how Takashi and Kohta were putting a barricade trying to stop **them** from getting in there while Saya was washing her clothes in the bathroom and Naruto was taking a nap.

"Naruto why don't you help us barricade the door" Asked a angry looking Takashi while glaring at the blond taking a nap on Shizuka's lap.

The blond in question got up from Shizuka's lap much to Shizuka displeasure and Saeko happiness.

"Well first of all it is useless, because you are making so much noise and it attracts **them** , also I prefer to be sleeping on the beautiful woman next to me so wake me up when you are ready to leave, until then, ja" with that Naruto tried to put himself on Shizuka's lap but she didn't let him because she was already asleep so he did the most mature think he could... He pouted.

He sat next to Saeko whom seen to ignore him, he poked her ribs, again and again and again until she had enough and let out a chuckle.

"What?" Came the cold answer from Saeko.

"Can I sleep on your lap?" Naruto said sounding sleepy and a bit childish.

She almost almost let him sleep on her lap but she remember that he asked her because Shizuka was already asleep.

"I don't want to be your second choice" She replied not looking at him.

Naruto wasn't that shock for her answer, he knew that she had feeling for him as Shizuka, maybe Rika and not even counting the bunch of fan girls he had in here.

"Hey, don't be like that, you know that I care for you, right?"

 **-With everyone else-**

"Hey what's going on?" Saya asked now with her uniform clean and a pair of round red glasses.

Kohta looked at her smiling slyly but he stopped by her deadly glare, he proceeded to tell her from how they asked Naruto for help to how the end up like that.

"Takashi" Rei said offering a glass of water to him.

"Thanks"

 **-With Naruto and Saeko-**

Saeko blushed and looked away from him.

"It's not the same as the one that you have for Shizuka" Saeko muttered and look embarrassed.

"You two are beautiful and I care deeply for both of you, but what about you do you care for me as much as I do?" Naruto asked trying to make her leave that theme for another moment.

"Where's your car keys?" asked Saeko to trying to ignore Naruto's question. Looking up after her short rest she began to look for them "Here they are."

Naruto sighed and asked sweetly "Shizuka-Chan, do you think your little beetle will hold us all?"

"Well…now you think about it," said an embarrassed Shizuka, as she thought of her beetle Volkswagen with a sweat drop seemingly oblivious of everything.

After catching on to Shizuka's dilemma Saeko asked, "What about the microbuses, the ones that we use for the clubs in away contest?"

"The key for those are on the hanger."

"I see the bus" Said Kohta after looking out the window. "Sure, they'll work." Said Naruto checking them out.

"But where are we headed?" asked a curios Shizuka.

"I guess you guys need to check up on your families?" asked Naruto seeing that he had everyone's attention. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll start off with the closest house, and we'll get the families that we can feet in that bus. Then we'll find somewhere safe."

"What's wrong?" asked Saya as she saw Rei looking at the TV.

"What is this…?" asked a petrified Rei as she looked at the TV. Grabbing the remote, Saya turned up the volume on the TV to hear what is happening. Naruto too stood up and walked towards them.

 **[The government has begun to consider emergency measures against the outbreaks that have been occurring all over the place.]**

 **[How all the political parties have been expressing their uncertainty]**

"Well….they are faster than I thought" Naruto drawled.

 **[However, we are unsure of the state of the SDF's defensive…]** at this point, Saya changed it to another news channel. At the moment it was doing live coverage by a news woman with police and fire fighters in the background as the put body bags on stretchers.

 **[It's been feared that more than 10 thousand have been victimized in the Satama Areas. For the governor has already-]** * Gunshots* **[has already declared a state of emergency and requested the emergency disaster relief. It's a gunshot! It seems that the police are finally using firearms! From what I can see here…No NO!]** the camera fell over and they escaped them.

 **[AAAAAAHHHHHHHH…..N-No…let go! Help! AAAAAHHHH…]** the camera then fell to the floor, the last piece of footage being shot before it was cut off was a bleeding leg being dragged away.

All the others could do was look at the TV in shock and fear after what they had just seen except Naruto who sighed, "Well… at least we got the news"

All heads snapped at him with incredulous expression. "What?" he shrugged

"You forgot... That I, Shizuka and Saeko came from killing a lot of **them** and all of us had seen many of the students killed and turn so I don't see what's so different about this to that" Naruto said as if it was the obvious.

"Yeah he's right, Rei and I came from the roof an as well as Naruto, we already killed so much of **them,** _not to mention my best friend"_ Takashi said but he though the last part.

"..."

"..."

"... But, how?" Kohta said, "Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning."

Rei started mumbling, "I can't believe that it took only a few hrs. For this world to come to this "don't you feel the same…there must be some place safe, right?"…trying to reassure herself more than anything.

She unconsciously grabbed a hold of Takashi's sleeves for a few seconds. "Everything is going to go back to normal…right?"

"That's not going to happened." Saya stated bluntly. "You don't have to be so blunt about it, you know?" Takashi deadpanned. "This is a pandemic! There's nothing we can do!" Saya said defensively.

"Oh a pandemic." Shizuka said worriedly. "It's when an epidemic of infectious disease spread. The entire world is experiencing the same outbreak."

"You mean like influenza," Kohta offered. "Hmm…I don't think this could have happened by accident." Naruto thought aloud to himself as to what it all could be. Stuff like this doesn't happen in a matter of minutes…or even hours. As he rest his cheek on his fist.

"This is exactly like the Spanish Flu in 1918." Saya said to herself aloud. "More than 600 million got infected and 50 million died from it. Think about recently when there was a new type of influenza that had people worried."

"Isn't this is more like the Black Death from the 14th century." Shizuka replied, making the all sweat drop while Naruto chuckled lightly. He was used to her antics by now.

"One third of the European population died, during that" Saya commented.

"So how did the outbreak finally end?" Rei asked quietly. "Well, there are many theories…but…." Shizuka replied.

"The reason why diseases like those 'die' is because they killed so many, that there's not enough people left to spread the disease." Shizuka ended looking at the table.

"But…in this case, dead are moving around and attacking people." Kohta replied as he looked out the window.

"Then you are implying it has no reason to stop spreading?" Saeko asked

This was when Shizuka had a thought and turned to Saeko sharply causing her boobs to jiggle. "It's hot outside! Maybe their flesh will start decomposing and they won't be able to move!" she said like it was the best idea ever.

"And what is the duration of this process?" asked Saeko.

"Well, during summer, it takes around 22 days for some body parts to decompose. And during winter, it can take months...anyway; if we go to our homes-" but she was cut off.

"How do we know they'll even start to decompose?" said Saya as she walked to the window and looked outside.

""Why do you say that?" asked Saeko.

"Don't these things defy our knowledge of medicine? So why bother relying on it? It could be hopeless. Just how long…"

"What is important is having a location to make use of after we check on our families. Should we act only in our own self-interest, we won't stand a chance out there" said Saeko.

"Saeko-Chan is right, if we are going to survive till the scientists or doctors or whoever is trying to get the cure success we'll need to work together as a team if not everyone of us is going to end up dead" Naruto said looking through the window at the parking lot.

 _"He's right"_ Everyone though at the same time except Naruto obviously.

"Well we need to get outta here and quickly before the hole city collapse in chaos" Naruto said not even looking at them.

"Are we ready to go out there? We just got in here 15 minutes ago. Are we ready physically, to go out there and do what needs to be done to survive?" Kohta asked looking rather nervous.

"Hn... That's up to you all... I have my car keys and guns ready... But we need to get moving now" Naruto said now tickling Shizuka's ears with her golden locks.

Everyone sweat drop at his attitude except Shizuka who was trying her best to make him stop but in the end she failed.

 **End...**

 **Sorry for the short chapter and being irresponsible with my fics.**

 **I also want to ask you guys if there's anyone that you want me to add in Takashi or Naruto's Harem...**

 **I hoped that you enjoy it and see ya in the next chapter :)**


	4. Sorry

**Well guys I'm sorry for not updating any of my two fics but i simply can't keep writing them... I'm sorry if I'm disappointing someone... For any one that wants to adopt any of my fics feel free to send me a private message... Once again I'm sorry and thanks for the comprehension.**


End file.
